The Real Ultimate Enemy
by The blind palm reader
Summary: post PP- The Real Ultimate enemy? Fame. Danny and Sam have been dating for five months. SO what does Danny have in mind? Nothing that envlolves Fan-girls, but of course they show up anyway. BOX GHOST RETURNS! yesh! DxS


So, I decided to re-re-write this story, now, this time, it's really good; it's been one awful story

**So, I decided to re-re-write this story, now, this time, it's really good; it's been one awful story. So anyway, Box Ghost is my favorite Danny Phantom villain, so he's going to be in this story for quit a bit. 'Cause I love me some Box Ghost!!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Sam." The black haired boy took a deep breath in, "I know we've only been dating for five months, but we've been best friend for years. Well, I wanted to tell you," he was about to say those three well-rehearsed words, "I love you." His heart rose, than sank. She didn't hear him. A wave of screams enveloped them when he uttered the phrase. Danny realized girls, screaming fan-girls, surrounded them.

"What?" Sam asked, raising a hand to her ear, motioning to him she couldn't hear him.

"I love you." Danny tried again, raising his voice a little, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the screaming started again.

"Danny, if this is going to happen ever time you take me out," Sam stood from the table at "Les Chez," being the Ghost Kid gave him special seating at the most expensive restaurant in Amity Park. "Then maybe you shouldn't take me out anymore. We're done until you can get this fan-girl problem under control."

As Sam walked away, the screaming started again.

"SAM!! I LOVE YOU!" Danny shot up in his bed. _Only a dream._ He quickly thought. _As long as that didn't happen._

Danny climbed out of bed, but he couldn't get the sound of fan-girl-ish screams out of his head. _Those aren't in my head._ The realization hit him. Danny walked over to the open window and stuck his head out.

"GIRLS! LOOK IT"S _HIM_!! IT'S DANNY!!" One girl, was that Paullina?, screamed out.

"Oh crud." Danny pulled his head back into his room, the back of his head collided with the open window. He rubbed the back of his head and straightened up. Danny looked over at the clock. He was going to be late, again. _Unless… some stupid ghost would really want to fight_. He looked outside for any sign of activity.

_What's the odd of a stupid ghost coming at the time they're need? Oh well. _He grabbed his clothes for the day. _Might not hurt to change in the bathroom._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Mr. Fenton, you're late." Mr. Lancer looked up from his copy of Great Expectations. "Again. That's six times this month."

"I know, and I'm really sorry, I mean REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry. It's really hard to get to school on time when you get mobbed by fan-girls, and some fan-guys." Danny quickly rushed to his seat. Even as a junior in high school, he still had Mr. Lancer for English. "Seriously. Mr. Lancer, I'm really sorry. I'm really interested in Charles Dickens. He's so interesting."

"Fenton, Stop lying, and get to work on the test. Next time you're late, it's detention for a month." Mr. Lancer picked up his book.

Danny sank down in his chair. He looked at the first question: Where was Charles Dickens born? _Oh, Geeze. I don't know, England?_ Danny scribbled the generic answer.

He spent the next half hour trying his hardest, but not the greatest effort, on the test sitting in front of him.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Oh, Sam. It's good to see you." Danny walked toward his girlfriend. A tray of lunchroom "food."

"You were late again." Sam smirked "Those are some die-hard fan-girls." She grabbed his tiny bowl of pudding off of her boyfriend's tray.

"What can I say? They're chasing after one smokin' hot Ghost Hero." Danny smiled and leaned closer to his Goth girlfriend.

"Oh, Treasure Island, Not in school, you two!" Mr. Lancer scolded as he walked past the couple in midst of an "almost-kiss."

Sam and Danny slid in opposite directions, laughing. "Third time this month, love birds." Mr. Lancer yelled as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Danny redirected his gaze back to Sam, "You stole my puddi-," a blue mist escaped his lips. "Oh," His grin fell, "Who is it now?"

"BEWARE!! IT IS I, THE BOX GHOST!!" A voice behind Danny yelled.

"I'll give you three guesses." Sam huffed, pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

"Hey! Box Ghost!" Danny was enveloped by two green ecto-rings. A crowd of students went wild. "Question: Can you come back when I'm not on my lunch break?"

The Box Ghost let out a laugh. "Answer: Make me!"

"Easy as Pie." Danny grinned. And sent a huge ecto-blast in the ghost's direction. The Box Ghost fell to the floor and let out a moan of pain.

"Sam, now!" Danny yelled over to her.

Within seconds, the Box Ghost was in the containment chamber.

The crowd went even more wild as Danny changed back into Danny Fenton. The Bell rang as Danny sat next to Sam and picked up his fork to eat his chicken Caesar salad.

"Aw. Seriously? No lunch? I even had that great Lunch pun!" Danny groaned.

"I know, I know. That pun was amazing." Sam walked behind Danny and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We still on for tonight?"

'Unless Box Ghost could actually fight decent enough to keep me away." Danny smiled and stuffed a piece of lettuce in his mouth.

Sam kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the cafeteria. Danny followed carrying his salad.


End file.
